The present invention refers to an apparatus for determining the position of a mobile access device relative to a motor vehicle.
On vehicles, electronic access means are frequently used for triggering a closing function or a starting function on the vehicle. To this end, remote radio-controls for vehicles are known and also so-called keyless entry systems and keyless go systems, which render an active operation of the remote control means superfluous.
Increasingly, also multifunctional devices with wireless communication capabilities are used for authorization verification with respect to a motor vehicle. The access device in this case is a mobile communication device such as a mobile phone or a mobile computer, which takes over the functions of a vehicle key, so that the user does not have to carry further access devices beyond its mobile communication device. The access device is provided with corresponding data and interfaces, which allow a communication with vehicle systems, in order to transmit authorization data to the vehicle.
These mobile access devices are however not compatible with established systems for the access verification of motor vehicles. Conventional systems on motor vehicles frequently use low-frequency signals, in particular in order to determine the position of an access device relative to the vehicle and to include this position in a plausibility verification.
However, modern mobile phones, smartphones and portable computers are provided with standardized interfaces for high-frequency communication, which are incompatible with these systems for position determination on the vehicle side.
The object of the invention is to offer a simple and retrofittable solution for vehicles, which allows a reliable position determination of a mobile access device relative to a vehicle, in order to provide more secure access authorizations on the vehicle.